


Pinned and Marked

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Bukkake, Come Eating, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: JJ sees Yuri indulging his angels a little too much. He and Otabek decide to do something about it. Written for NSFW Yurio Week Day 2: Biting/Marking





	Pinned and Marked

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Otapliroy! I don't think I'll be writing his pairing very often, but it was fun to try them out.
> 
> I chose not to archive warnings because Yuri's age isn't mentioned - I imagined him as 18 here.
> 
> Many thanks to Icicle for the beta and encouragement!

"Yurotchka! Look over here!"

"No, Yuri-chan! Come say hi to _me_!"

JJ narrowed his eyes as he watched Yuri interact with his Yuri Angels, flipping his hair and smiling at them. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans, but he looked absolutely delectable. The girls swooned as he sauntered around them, signing posters of himself - even some of their body parts.

He crossed his arms. JJ had encouraged Yuri to be nicer to his fans, but he didn't want him to act like a slut around them.

He pulled out a his phone and took a picture of all the girls hanging off Yuri, then sent it in a text message.

_Looks like we need to show them who he belongs to._

Moments later, his phone buzzed.

_Bring him to my hotel room. Now._

JJ grinned. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and approached the throng of squealing teenagers.

Yuri turned as JJ walked closer, and the smile on his face dropped. Good. Yuri knew _exactly_ what he had been doing.

"Yuri, hi."

The reactions from Yuri's Angels were mixed. Some looked ready to fangirl over JJ, while the rest looked ready to murder him. He _was_ Yuri's biggest competition, after all.

"What do you want, JJ?"

They stared at each other for a few beats, neither of them saying anything. It wasn't necessary; at this point in their relationship, they could speak volumes to each other through their eyes. Yuri somehow managed to look smug, guilty, and aroused at the same time.

"Can we talk?"

Yuri shrugged. "Sure. Bye, girls."

Yuri's Angels squealed at the recognition, then took pictures of Yuri and JJ walking away.

They approached the hotel in silence. JJ watched Yuri out the corner of his eye. He was strutting, his chest puffed out. Once they made it to the elevator, JJ would make sure he submitted.

"Nervous for the competition?"

Yuri snorted. "It's just the Cup of China."

They had two days before the competition began, but most skaters had arrived several days earlier to support the female skaters from their country.

They stepped through the lobby and approached the elevator. JJ swiped his key card to queue the elevator, and stepped back.

"I hear Katsuki has a strong free skate this season."

"Whatever. With his stamina, he always has a good free skate. I'll beat him anyways."

JJ smirked at the almost-compliment Yuri paid Yuuri. The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Yuri immediately looked more nervous as they crossed the threshold, glancing up at JJ. He pressed the button to their floor and waited for the doors to close.

The moment the elevator doors shut, JJ spun around and shoved Yuri against the wall. Yuri yelped and kicked at him, but JJ avoided his feet easily.

He grasped Yuri's shoulders and leaned in so close, he could feel his breath.

"Is this what you wanted, little kitty? To get me all hot and bothered watching you flirt with those girls?" JJ spoke low, his usual tone of congeniality gone. 

Yuri sneered, his green eyes flashing. "Maybe if you paid more attention to me, I wouldn't have to do it."

JJ squeezed Yuri's shoulders harder and he winced. "We're going to have a little chat about that."

"We?"

JJ leaned in and licked a stripe up Yuri's neck, causing him to shiver. "Yes, _we_."

He pulled Yuri into a rough kiss, biting his lip and tongue until he submitted to JJ. Just as JJ was getting into it, the elevator ride ended and the door opened. He ended their kiss, scooped him over his shoulder, and carried Yuri out of the elevator.

"Put me down, you fucker! Put me the fuck down!" Yuri was hitting JJ's back with his fists, but he ignored it.

JJ reached the hotel room and opened it swiftly. He dropped Yuri on the bed and turned to the room's other occupant. "Here he is, Beks."

Otabek Altin was sitting on the couch, playing with his phone. He looked up, maintaining a passive face. Typical.

"Beka, he carried me here like some kind of child." Yuri sat up and combed his hair through his fingers.

Otabek stood up and sat on the bed next to Yuri. "I heard you've been throwing yourself at your fans, Yuri."

Yuri shrugged. "Maybe?"

JJ sat on Yuri's other side. "This relationship may be a secret, but that doesn't mean you get to fuck around with other people."

"Jean, I think we need to show them what happens when they mess with what's ours."

He nodded, a wicked grin spreading his lips. "Beks, that sounds like a fantastic idea."

Yuri looked from Otabek to JJ. "What are you going to do?"

Otabek glowered at Yuri, then pinned him to the bed, holding his shoulders in place. Yuri didn't struggle; with Otabek, he never did. "We're going to show the world that you've already been claimed."

JJ tugged off Yuri's pants and briefs with ease, then ripped his shirt apart down the middle.

"Fuck, JJ! That shirt was expensive!"

JJ stared in admiration at his boyfriend, held down by his other boyfriend. Yuri's skin was pale, almost ethereal. His long hair was mussed, splayed out all around the bed. His cock was already rock hard, implying he wasn't nearly as angry as he claimed to be. He was glaring up at JJ.

"You go first, Jean. Show them he's ours. Show Yuri who he belongs to."

JJ didn't need to be told twice. He spread Yuri's legs and kissed the inside of his thighs, eventually moving to his hip bone. Yuri yelped at the tickling sensation, but Otabek leaned forward and captured his lips in a harsh kiss.

He continued, sucking on Yuri's hip bone until he heard muffled whining above him. JJ grinned against Yuri's skin as he sobbed into Otabek's mouth.

"Please-" Yuri gave a choked cry.

"Please, what?" JJ bit down hard on the bruise forming on Yuri's hip.

"Touch me?" Yuri's voice was strangled.

JJ dug his fingers into the flesh of Yuri's thighs, creating crescent indents on his skin. Yuri groaned. "Like that?"

Otabek leaned back down and held his face close to Yuri's. "Do you not understand what's happening, Yura?"

JJ watched as Otabek dragged his tongue down Yuri's neck, then sucking hard on his skin. Yuri tried to push Otabek off, but his wrists were pinned down.

"Don't! My costume doesn't go that high!"

JJ sucked a matching bruise on Yuri's other hip bone as Otabek continued to assault Yuri's neck. Yuri fisted the sheets in his hands, his knuckles turning white. His knees jerked up, almost hitting JJ in the stomach. 

He couldn't resist Yuri any longer. JJ admired his handiwork on Yuri's lower body - the bruises on his hips and pelvis, scratch marks on his thighs. Yuri's neglected cock was already leaking.

"You want my dick, Yuri?"

Yuri stifled another sob as Otabek sucked another mark on his neck. JJ stuck two fingers into Yuri's mouth, groaning as he felt his tongue swirl around it.

JJ spread Yuri's legs and pressed his index finger against his entrance. Yuri's pucker clenched at the touch, but he quickly relaxed and allowed JJ to proceed.

His finger slid into Yuri with hardly any resistance. JJ wondered briefly if Yuri had planned this, if he had wanted to get caught, but he shifted the thought aside and instead focused on making Yuri beg for more.

Otabek was back to kissing Yuri as JJ stretched him, scissoring two fingers and brushing against his prostate every once in a while. Yuri whined, rocking his hips up, but JJ moved at a tortuous pace. This was a punishment, after all.

"I think he's ready."

JJ looked at Yuri, who was beginning to sweat from desperation. Otabek gave JJ a conspiratorial smile. He leaned forward and kissed Otabek. Both of them held Yuri down but ignored him completely as they enjoyed each other.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Otabek pinched Yuri's nipple and continued kissing JJ. It had taken a while for Otabek to get used to the idea of the three of them, but once he did, he went in headfirst. JJ loved Otabek's quiet passion for life. JJ and Yuri were loud and opinionated, hardly able to allow for a moment of silence. Otabek said more with a shrug or rare smile than his words ever did.

Their kiss ended, and Otabek straddled Yuri's shoulders. He tore off his shirt and unzipped his pants, lining up his dick with Yuri's mouth. JJ lifted Yuri's legs over his shoulder and slid inside in one motion.

Yuri was hot and tight, and he clenched his muscles around JJ's cock. He groaned, and began to thrust. JJ watched as Otabek matched his motions, fucking Yuri in the mouth as he fucked his ass.

JJ gripped Yuri's ass with bruising force as he pounded into him, eager to finish himself off. He had been hard since he watched Yuri flirt with those doe-eyed teenagers, wanting to show Yuri who he belonged to. He couldn't see Yuri's face, but he could hear the choked moans and gags as Otabek shoved his dick down Yuri's throat.

He wasn't sure when the rough sex started, but Yuri had always been adventurous, pushing both Otabek and JJ to their limits. JJ figured if they were happy, he was happy. Plus, it felt fucking amazing to fuck into Yuri's hole as roughly as he could.

His orgasm was building. JJ's balls were tightening, and then Otabek turned around and stopped him, pushing him backward until he slipped out of Yuri's ass.

"What the fuck, Otabek?"

"My turn."

JJ glared at Otabek, then sighed. Yuri loved the rough sex, but Otabek loved the control. JJ wasn't sure what he contributed to their relationship, but they both seemed to enjoy his company.

They switched places, and JJ watched as Otabek lubed up his dick before entering Yuri. He fucked Yuri with shallow thrusts, then finding his prostate. Yuri was clenching the sheets with his fists and moaning each time Otabek hit the sensitive spot inside of him. He had purple marks up and down his neck and chest from Otabek. JJ decided to add to the masterpiece.

He bent down and sucked several consecutive marks on a bare part of Yuri's chest, forming a "J" next to his heart. Yuri grabbed JJ's hair and pulled him into a kiss. This time, JJ was more than willing to comply. After this assault on his neck, everyone would know Yuri belonged to someone.

JJ felt Otabek's finger press at his own entrance, and he adjusted so Otabek had easier access. Goosebumps ran down his arms as he thought about how Otabek was inside both him and Yuri at the same time.

"Are you ready, JJ?"

Otabek pulled out of Yuri, and he whined. They each gripped Yuri's cock and began to jerk him off, threading their fingers together as they moved in tandem.

Yuri's orgasm was ripped from him. He came with a shout and a sob, sitting up as his spunk flew between the three of them. Finally, he collapsed against the bed, covering his face with his hands.

Otabek pulled his hands away, wiping his tears with his thumb. "We're going to paint that face with our come, Yura."

JJ and Otabek stood on their knees and began to touch themselves. Yuri reached forward and pressed a kiss to the head of JJ's cock, then turned and licked Otabek's. They moved closer and Yuri took each of them in his hands, licking their dicks as they slid together.

"Can you taste yourself on our cocks, Yura?" Otabek's pupils were blown wide, and JJ was sure he looked the same at the sight of Yuri taking both of them in his mouth.

Yuri hummed in assent, then continued to work on them, his tongue swirling around JJ's cock just the way he liked it. With this stimulation, there was no way JJ was going to last much longer.

He and Otabek came at the same time, and Yuri opened his mouth wide. It wasn't enough to stop them from coming all over his face, his eyelashes dripping in come once they had released the last of their seed.

They sat back down on the bed and leaned against the headboard as they watched Yuri wipe his face with his fingers, then lick the come off. JJ's cock gave a pathetic twitch at the sight, but he ignored it.

"Who do you belong to, Yuri?"

"I'm yours. And _yours_." Yuri looked up at JJ and Otabek, come in his hair.

Otabek reached beside him and grabbed a washcloth, gently wiping Yuri's face. "Will you let those cunts touch you again?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore. Not when you fuck me like that."

JJ sat back and stretched. "We have a competition in two days."

Otabek looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You think you can still skate after getting fucked tonight?"

He smiled and nodded. "If you rim me, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

"You ass; you just want Beka to rim you."

JJ shrugged. "Maybe. But first, let's get you into a shower."

Yuri stood up, stumbling a bit, then approached the bathroom. There was a pause, then a shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ASSHOLES? I'm covered in marks!"

JJ and Otabek's laughter mingled as Yuri used every curse word in the English dictionary to insult them.

FIN


End file.
